


Badgermole and Penguin

by Urtypicalnerd



Series: Badgermole and Penguin [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtypicalnerd/pseuds/Urtypicalnerd
Summary: With Kya gone, Lin can't help but feel alone. Thankfully there's two people who would love to keep her company.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Badgermole and Penguin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186820
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Badgermole and Penguin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! so this is my first story so all mistakes are mine. Feel free to leave a comment on what you think about this story and how I could further improve <3  
> Korra is four years old and Kuvira is eight years old

**Badgermole and Penguin**

**Beifong mansion**

**[9:07:34 pm]**

**Lin Beifong**

It’s dark out, I can hear the rain hitting the window sill with the occasional thunder. I sigh and rest my head back against my chair. I’ve been trying to complete all the paperwork that needs to be done but I just can’t seem to focus. Everytime I try to read a police report, my mind just seems to wander off. I haven’t been able to focus for the past week or so really, ever since Kya left to go to some conference, I just haven’t been able to do much work. Worried about where she is and how she’s been doing. I sigh again and run my hands down my face, four more days and I’m finally going to be able to see her again.

I look at the police report on my desk and continue filling it out. I’m halfway through the police report when I hear the pitter patter of little feet outside the door. I look at the door and see a pair of cerulean blue eyes staring at me through the door that has been left ajar. 

I instantly smile and motion for the little girl to come near me. She smiles and quickly walks over to me while holding her stuffed penguin in her arm. As soon as she’s near enough, I lift her up onto my lap. 

“What are you doing up, little penguin?” I ask her as I try to smooth out her messy bed hair. 

“I scared mama” she replies, looking up at me with those adorable blue eyes. 

“Did the storm scare you, darling?” I ask her.

“Mhm, and it scared peggy too mama” she replies as she holds up her stuffed penguin. 

I smile as I hug her to me. “I bet it did, darling” I empathise. 

“But you have to go back to bed, little penguin. It’s late and you’ve got school tomorrow” I said.

“But I don’t want to go to school, mama. I wanna go wif you to work tomorrow pease?” 

“But what about your friends? They’re going to be lonely without you, don’t you wanna see Asami? And Bolin? And Mako?” I try to reason with her.

“I wanna play wif Asami and Bolin but not Mako, he’s a butt-head!” she replies with a pout and her arms crossed. 

“Darling, what did mummy and I say about using words like that?” I ask gently.

“But he is mama! He always try to tell me what to do and he always steals Asami from me, so he a butt-head.” She replies.

“Korra” I say with a stern look on my face. Kya and I adopted Korra three years ago when she was a year and a half old. Kya and I were good friends with Senna and Tonraq and they had asked Kya to babysit Korra while they went out. I wasn’t with Kya at the time since I had to work late. I got a call from Kya later that night while crying, I nearly dropped my phone in shock when Kya told me that Senna and Tonraq had died in a car crash, I couldn’t believe my ears. Senna and Tonraq, the people that have been with me since highschool, my best friends are gone. I quickly left work after that call and quickly drove to their house. I then saw Kya on the couch crying holding a sleeping Korra in her arms.

It didn’t take long for Kya and I to decide to adopt Korra. We didn’t want her to end up in the foster system so we adopted her. I made a promise to Senna and Tonraq that I would take care of their daughter and make sure that she’s happy and loved. It didn’t take long before Korra started calling Kya and I mama and mummy. But we also made sure that Korra never forgets her parents.

“I sorry mama,” Korra says as she looks down on her lap. I lift her chin up so she could look at my eyes. “It’s alright, darling,” I say to her.

“But you really need to go back to bed now, darling” I say looking at her.

She sighs dramatically and nods her head. “Kay, but I sleep wif you mama?” she asks.

“Alright, but only for tonight ok?” I ask her. She nods her head really fast while smiling up at me. 

“Alright, let’s go to bed, little penguin.” I lift her up as I stand. Korra puts her head on my shoulder and brings her thumb to her mouth. I sigh and shake my head, no matter what we do we just can’t break korra out of that habit. She seems to only do it when she’s tired or nervous, or she just really needs some comfort. 

I continue to walk down while humming a calming tune. I stop in front of a green door and quietly knock. I hear a quiet ‘come in’ and I open the door. There sitting on her bed, reading a book is my eldest, Kuvira. 

“Hi, darling” I say as I smile at her.

“Hi mama” she smiles back. 

I walk closer to her and sit on her bed. “Korra wanted to sleep with me tonight and I was wondering if you’d also like to come cuddle with us tonight?” I ask her.

She smiles at me and nods her head really fast. She takes her stuffed badgermole from her bed and I carry her in my other arm and she rests her head on my shoulder. She hugs her other arm that’s not holding her badgermole to Korra, and slowly rubs her sister’s back. Korra sleepily looks at Kuvira and smiles. 

I continue my way down the hallway to my room while humming the same tune as before. I open my door and carefully lay Korra down onto the bed, I then do the same with Kuvira. I then carefully got to the middle of the bed hoping that I wouldn't wake Korra. As soon as I’m comfortable enough, I take Korra and Kuvira into my arms and cuddle them close to me.

I continue to hum the same tune while I run my hands through their hair.

“Mama?” asks Kuvira.

“Yes, darling?”

“Can we go to granny Toph this weekend? I wanna show her my new metal-bending technique.” 

I chuckle as I continue to run my hands through their hair.” Of course we can, but it may be hard for grandma Toph to actually  _ see  _ you metal-bend.” 

She giggles and continues to cuddle into me further. I smile as I think about how lucky I am to have my family. To have Kya by my side and to have two adorable and smart daughters. 

“G’night mama” kuvira sighs sleepily. 

I smile and kiss her on the forehead. “Goodnight my little badgermole” I then turn to korra and do the same, “and goodnight to you too, my little penguin.” 

  
  


**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story :)


End file.
